


De Primeros Encuentros

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [1]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Tyrell Wellick Vampire, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Elliot ,así se llamaba el humano que lo tenía cautivado , era extraño , ese hombre escapaba de su comprensión , dando señales contradictorias todo el tiempo, la segunda vez que lo vio hizo algo que despertó su curiosidad ,ahí en medio de la sala de altos mandos de ambas compañías cambió documentos que aseguraban la culpabilidad del Director en Tecnología de ECorp,gracias a ello, él pudo subir al mando algo que tanto había deseado durante la última década .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta va ser una serie de Drabbles , porque hacer todo un fic como que no me da la musa para hacerlo , no suelo escribir tanto pero Tyrelliot es un ship que adoro asi que procurare actulizarlo seguido , si aman el Tyrelliot : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

 

La primera vez que lo vio supo que tenía que poseerlo ,de todas la maneras posibles ,nunca había tenido tanta hambre de nadie como de él ,su sangre, podía sentirla a grandes distancias ,el fuerte sonido de su corazón ,propio de alguien de gran voluntad ,quizás por ello le sorprendió el cómo le respondió cuando lo conoció “ _Sólo un Técnico_ ”, sus palabras contradijeron su postura y mirada , era en esos momentos cuando deseaba más que nunca tener el poder de _la mente._

Uno de los tantos poderes que tenían los más ancianos , pero él no tenía aquello , lo máximo que podía hacer era percibir las emociones de los demás ,se había quejado muchas veces de ello con Joanna su _hacedora_ en _la sangre_ ,pero esta sólo se limitaba a sonreírle de forma misteriosa ,le tomó mucho tiempo con ella para que se dignara a darle una respuesta _“ Algunos nacen con ese poder ,otros no , y otros lo desarrollan con el tiempo”_ ,al parecer él era de los que o bien no tenían el poder o le faltaban muchos siglos para desarrollarlo , sin embargo también dijo un día sin razón aparente   _“Comenzó como un ruido apagado , escenas borrosas … empatía después se hizo más fuerte”_ , lo entendió de inmediato . 

 _Elliot_ ,así se llamaba el humano que lo tenía cautivado , era extraño , ese hombre escapaba de su comprensión , dando señales contradictorias todo el tiempo, la segunda vez que lo vio hizo algo que despertó su curiosidad ,ahí en medio de la sala de altos mandos de ambas compañías cambió documentos que aseguraban la culpabilidad del Director en Tecnología de ECorp,gracias a ello, él pudo subir al mando algo que tanto había deseado durante la última década . 

Claro que _provisional_ era la palabra que sobraba en su nuevo título ,estaba seguro de que Elliot podría ayudar a eliminarla , usaría todos sus nuevos recursos si era necesario ,mando a llamar a los mejores abogados de la compañía, un traslado no era posible de la forma tradicional , no podría ofrecer un puesto de alto rango en Ecorp por la cercanía de ambas empresas, a menos que el mismo Elliot se ofreciera. 

\--Dale a un hombre un arma y podrá robar un banco , dale un banco y podrá robarle al mundo _.--_

Fue la frase que dijo al recibir a su objetivo ,estaba en medio de la mesa prescindiendo ,exhudando poder ,con un discurso preparado que impresionaría a cualquiera , pero el detalle era que _Elliot no era cualquiera_ , lo demostró negándose a su propuesta ,despidió a los abogados , acercándose a él dándole a entender que no era únicamente trabajo lo que prometía.

Deseaba que este _“a su lado”_ como su igual ,lo convertiría en vampiro , eso era lo que ofrecía, básicamente el sueño americano o de cualquiera desde que el mundo se enteró que los vampiros no eran una leyenda ,eran reales , y no del estilo _Drácula_ o alguna idea ridícula sobre que se volverían polvo ni bien sus pies tocaran una iglesia , que temían a los crucifijos o a alguna señal religiosa , lo único cierto sobre ellos era que no soportaban la luz del sol , y lo más importante eran eternos ,permanecían con la apariencia en la que eran convertidos ,todos sus sentidos eran amplificados .

Tyrell se lo ofreció sin dudar  , una entrada hacia un destino más allá del tiempo , aún así el humano volvió a negarse , no supo qué hacer en ese momento Wagner sonaba en su cabeza ,la tragedia en sus oídos , porque era una posibilidad que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta , _el rechazo_.


End file.
